Por Amor
by Ale Evans
Summary: Soul cometió un terrible error, a causa de la sangre negra, ¿Qué hará para solucionarlo?, lo se, mal summary, mejor leanla
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Soul POV.

Nunca pensé que esto iba a pasar, jamás pensé que mi diablillo interior fuera más fuerte que el lado racional de mi mente… hice algo horrible… traté de violar a una chica, la chica de la cual estoy enamorado y lo eché a perder… ahora estoy pagando por ese pecado, me encuentro en el hospital, muy, muy herido, luchando por mi vida.

No sé si sobreviviré, sólo en caso de que no lo haga, quiero que sepas… que te amo, con todo mi corazón, te amo y siempre lo haré, perdóname por lo que hice, perdóname por favor… perdóname… Maka.


	2. Donde todo comienza

**Capítulo 1**

"**Donde todo comienza"**

Maka POV.

Otro día de escuela más, me encuentro en la clase de Stein-sensei, como todas sus clases, hoy diseccionábamos algo, que no tenía idea de lo que era y la verdad… no quería saber.

Estábamos todos en la clase, bueno, casi todos. Soul no vino hoy, se despertó y se preparo, pero antes de salir de casa, se encerró en su habitación y dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y que hoy no vendría al Shibusen…

La verdad, Soul ha estado muy raro últimamente, casi siempre esta distraído y le contesta a la nada, solo había una explicación para eso… el diablillo de la sangre negra, ahora era más fuerte y lo estaba molestando más de lo que debía.

- ¡Maka, pon atención en la clase! – grito el profesor Stein lanzándome un bisturí.

- E-esta bien – dije completamente horrorizada, este hombre si que esta loco.

Al poco tiempo sonó la campana, traté de salir lo más rápido posible, pero Stein me detuvo.

- Maka, ¿Por qué no vino Soul hoy?

Voltee a verlo y traté de encubrir a mi compañero.

- Es que… tenía cosas que hacer – "genial" al parecer mi "excusa" no le pareció muy real que digamos.

- Maka, Soul ha faltado mucho estos días… ¿no es que la sangre negra ahora es más fuerte?

Parecía como si Stein supiera lo que estaba pensando.

- La verdad… es que… no lo se, no he hablado mucho con él – solté al fin.

- Muy bien… de todas maneras, si te enteras de algo no dudes en informarme ¿esta bien? – no sé si en ese momento era mi imaginación, pero Stein parecía… preocupado.

- OK, yo le aviso – salí de ahí a buscar a los demás, al parecer estaban en el jardín, me dirigí ahí y efectivamente, ahí estaban sentados en una mesa, fui y me senté con ellos, a mis lados, estaban Liz, Patty y Chrona y frente a mi, se encontraban Tsubaki, Black Star y Kid.

- ¿Por qué no vino Soul-kun hoy a clase Maka-chan? – dijo Tsubaki.

- Lo que pasa es que… - vi por encima del hombro de Tsubaki y en frente estaba Soul sentado debajo de un árbol y parecía como si estuviera discutiendo con alguien, pero no había nadie – etto… ahora vengo…

Me levanté y me acerqué a Soul, estaba con la cabeza recargada en el árbol y con los ojos cerrados, pero me preocupó mucho.

- Ya te dije que no lo haré… - dijo Soul de la nada – ya déjame, no molestes - ¿con quien hablaba? ¿por qué la discusión consigo mismo? - ¡maldición!, ¡que me dejes en paz! – dijo al momento que abría los ojos y dirigía su vista hacia mi… - ¿Lo escuchaste todo? – dijo en un tono serio y frívolo, el cual me dolió.

- Solo una parte… - admití - ¿es la sangre negra?... ¿tu diablillo te esta molestando?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es la sangre negra o el diablillo? – contestó con el mismo tono de antes.

- Es solo que… pensé que…

- Pues no andes pensando nada, no necesito la compasión de nadie.

¿En verdad me había dicho eso? ¿por qué se comportaba así? ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

- Soul… yo…

- Vete, déjame solo, no necesito de nadie… y otra cosa, deja de preocuparte por mí.

Esas palabras me dolieron mucho, Soul quería que lo dejara en paz, esta bien, lo dejaré en paz, esta será la última vez en la que Soul Eater Evans signifique algo más en mi vida que un simple chico que no vale la pena.

Soul POV.

Me dolió mucho lo que le dije a Maka, pero, al menos, si la mantengo a salvo lejos de mi, todo estará bien.

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo, pues aqui esta el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, pues, díganme si les gusta, y si tiene futuro jeje, es una idea que me llegó de pronto, por favor, díganme su opinión, sayonara!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola!, lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero es que no había tenido tiempo, pues aqui les dejo este cap. es un poco corto, comenten, ¿Tiene futuro?, sean sinceros por favor ^^_**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Maka me miró con tristeza y a la vez odio, aquellos ojos jade que alguna vez me vieron con cariño, ahora, me veían con odio.

Ella dio media vuelta y salió de ahí, me dolió mucho verla marcharse pero era lo mejor, yo ya no era alguien seguro para Maka, no al menos después de lo que había pasado esta mañana.

_(Flashback)_

_Estaba dormido, en una pesadilla en la que quería salir lo antes posible._

_Discutiendo con mi diablillo en la clásica Death Room. Me encontraba sentado en la clásica silla y delante de mí, estaba el diablillo._

_- Vamos Evans, tú y yo sabemos que deseas que esa chica sea tuya – comentó con su clásico tono burlón._

_- Si lo deseo o no, es cosa mía y no quiero que te entrometas – dije volteando a ver a otra parte que fuera mas entretenida que pelear con mi yo interior._

_- ¿Entrometerme?, vamos, sólo te estoy dando una mano para que logres lo que deseas._

_- No quiero, ya, déjame en paz,_

_- ¿Qué yo te deje en paz?, bueno, al menos yo no me levanto en la madrugada y entro en la habitación de la chica que amo…_

_- ¡¿Cómo?! – me levanté de la impresión, ¡eso no podía ser posible! – no digas tonterías, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad – le contesté de modo desafiante – estoy dormido y no hay manera de que me levante._

_- ¿No me crees?, entonces, despierta y observa donde te encuentras._

_- N lo voy a hacer, por que me encuentro en mi habitación dormido – le dije con mi característica sonrisa._

_- Solo abre los ojos y veras. – dijo desvaneciéndose._

_Después de eso, abrí los ojos y efectivamente… me encontraba parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Maka con una mano en la perilla a punto de girarla._

"_¡No puede ser!" pensé para mis adentros, la sangre negra, me estaba dominando._

"_Te lo dije" – comenzó a hablar el diablillo – "yo sé que la deseas, deseas tenerla, poseerla…"_

_- ¡Cállate! – no me importó si despertaba a Maka, solo quería sacar esa fastidiosa vocecilla de mi cabeza._

_Volví a mi habitación, pero esta vez, puse el cerrojo a la puerta y coloqué el escritorio sobre esta, por si me volvía a levantar._

_Me tiré en la cama, por suerte el pequeño engendro ya se había esfumado, así que no tarde mucho en conciliar de nuevo el sueño…_

_A la mañana, como siempre, Maka me despertó para ir de nuevo al Shibusen, me levanté y me alisté, al poco tiempo, mi técnico me informó que el desayuno estaba preparado, terminé de arreglarme y fui al comedor, tomé mi desayuno y al terminar fui a cepillar mis dientes, en cuanto terminé, mi peor pesadilla hizo su aparición._

_- "Yo sé que tú deseas tenerla" – dijo burlón el pequeño diablillo de mi cabeza._

_- ¿No puedes dejar de molestarme ni siquiera un minuto? – estaba hablando en voz alta, esto me estaba hartando y no me importó hablar en voz alta, no me importó si Maka me escuchaba, solo quería que esa voz dejara mi cabeza._

_- "No te voy a dejar en paz hasta que logre lo que queremos"_

_- ¡No lo harás, no me dejaré controlar por ti! – tenía miedo, mucho, de lo que pudiera suceder._

_- "No hace falta que lo digas…" – fue lo último que escuché antes de poder tranquilizarme._

_Me mojé la cara para calmarme, pero pronto mi paz llegó a su final._

_Abrí los ojos lo más que pude al ver como mis manos se movían por sí mismas y no tardó en seguirles todo mi cuerpo._

_- ¡¿Pero qué?!_

_- "Te dije que no hacia falta"_

_El pequeño engendro había tomado el control de mi cuerpo y ahora estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del baño._

_- ¡¿Qué es lo que tratas de lograr?! – no podía creer el hecho de que ya no era dueño de mi propio cuerpo._

_Salí del baño y llegué a donde estaba Maka._

_- Soul, ¿Ya estas listo? – me dijo mi técnico en cuanto me vio._

_- Ma…ka… - sentí que el pequeño diablillo dejaba de utilizar mi cuerpo y aproveché para correr hacia mi habitación, cerré la puerta con el pestillo y me recargué en esta dejándome caer._

_- Soul… ¿Qué sucede? – pude notar preocupación en su tono de voz._

_- Nada… - contesté de manera tajante, tenía miedo de que el diablillo tomará el control otra vez._

_- ¿No vas a ir a la escuela?_

_- No…_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque… - traté de hacerme una escusa que valiera la pena - … tengo cosas que hacer, luego te alcanzo… - solté al fin._

_- Muy bien… emm… entonces, ya me voy, nos vemos luego._

_- Si, adiós._

_Escuché los pasos de Maka y después el cerrar de la puerta._

_- Esto no puede seguir así, esta decidido… - dije en casi un susurro._

_De ahora en adelante, trataría a Maka de otra forma, si se alejaba de mi, estaría a salvo, por que el peligro, esta vez… era yo._

_(Fin del flashback)_

_

* * *

_

**_Sayonara!_**

**_Dejen reviews plis_**


End file.
